


maybe it's all part of a plan

by shiptied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fate, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smut, So much flirting, Soulmates, Swingset, This is really cheesy, Uni AU, and louis buys him a chocolate biscuit, aren't we all, but ziam is only mentioned at the beginning they're not really in the story as much, coffee shop AU, harry is a hipster, harry may or may not fantasize about a sugar daddy, lol remember when ppl tagged smut as 'lemons' wtf was that about, louis is constantly overwhelmed by how gorgeous harry is, niall is in the next room asleep when they fuck, ok i'll stop tagging now, olly murs is mentioned, so many cheesy chat-up lines, zayn is snarky and in love with liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptied/pseuds/shiptied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't think he believes in soul-mates.<br/>A molten chocolate biscuit, some cheesy chat-up lines, and a swing set later; he might just change his mind. </p>
<p>//</p>
<p>In which Louis is the flirtiest, Harry might be a god, and it's perfectly okay to fall in love over tacos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe it's all part of a plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii so yeah I wrote this at like 2am while listening to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran on repeat, so that's where the title is from. If you've read anything I've ever written, you'll know that I like it with extra cheese and a whole lotta metaphors. If you enjoy this filthy piece of fiction please please drop by my tumblr @ ciaoloueh and send me a message 'cause I'm a lonely soul who loves praise.  
> xox ~H

"Do you believe in soul-mates?"  
The voice in question is earnest and smooth, breaking the silence of their small corner of the cafe.  
Louis looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow at his friend slumped in the love-seat across from him. His tattooed arms are hanging off the sides, schoolwork abandoned, and he's staring up at the ceiling fan like it's constant rotating will somehow produce the answers to all life's questions.  
"Not sure," he admits. "I suppose it could vary for different people..." He takes a sip of his tea. It's too hot still and Louis scrunches his nose in retaliation.  
"Hm," Zayn gives a noncommittal response and continues staring into space.  
"You still on about Liam?" Louis asks, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "You've only been on one date, mate. What's this talk about soul-mates?"  
Zayn's fingers slide into his inky hair, pushing it away from his forehead as he puffs out a breath. "I know, I know..." He says. "just feels like we're really compatible, y'know? Am I crazy?"  
Louis chuckles, tapping his pencil against his wrist. "Nah, you're not crazy. Well, maybe a little..."  
Zayn shoots him a look.  
"Honestly though, if you're that crazy about him, you should text him."  
Zayn rolls his eyes dramatically. "Gee, yeah, great idea Lou. Tell me-- since when are you an expert on relationships? Since, you know, you're hardly ever in one."  
Louis flicks his pencil towards him, and it bounces off the other boy's head before landing in his lap. "Shush, we have work to do. Don't let romance get in the way of your grades, Zaynie."  
Zayn rolls his eyes again, muttering something about hating that nickname, and then commenting on Louis' incredibly low grades this semester, which gets him an eraser bounced off his forehead.  
Louis' tea cools, and they do manage to get some work done over the next hour and a half; even if he does scare away a few high-schoolers with his comparison between university and Azkaban, and Zayn practically empties the cafe of espresso.  
He's just about to suggest going to grab some dinner when the bell on the door jingles, signaling a new customer, and in walks the most beautiful human being Louis' ever seen.  
He stumbles through the door in pointy-toed boots, practically tripping on the welcome mat in his haste. And it's no surprise either; his legs are like a fawn, thin and going on for miles, clad in black skinny jeans that sit low on his hips. Above the waist is a torso just as lanky, thick wool jumper and larger-than-life hands gripping a leather journal. Louis' eyes pan up until he sees pale collar bones and plump, pink lips that are just begging to be kissed. Beautiful Stranger also has the deepest jade eyes he's ever seen, and a head full of messy brown curls, complete with an olive headscarf.  
Louis is so completely enticed by the boy as he makes his way up to the counter, that Zayn actually laughs and tells him to close his mouth.  
"Fuck," he whispers. "Fuck fuck fuck, Zayn, look at him."  
The other boy scoots up in his chair and cranes his neck to see behind him, letting out a low whistle when he spots Beautiful Stranger. "Yeah, he's attractive." He agrees.  
"Zayn," Louis insists. "Are we seeing the same person? He has to be a fucking god or something, no human being looks that amazing on a Tuesday."  
Zayn laughs. He obviously doesn't get it, and Louis feels personally offended that he's taking this so lightly. "So, go talk to him." He says. "What's the worst that could happen?"  
Louis runs a hand through his hair. "Did you not hear me? He probably has some sort of magical powers-- what if he blasts me because he feels threatened? Ever hear the story of Artemis; a mortal was gazing at her while she bathed, and she turned him into a stag."  
Zayn looks back again. "Well, he's not bathing. He's just drinking tea." He says.  
Louis considers the pros and cons of talking to Beautiful Stranger.  
Pros: he might converse with an actual angel, or possibly something created in a lab by the gayest scientist on earth.  
Cons: he could die. He's not certain how, but it's definitely a possibility.  
Louis thinks it worth the risk.  
"What do I do??" He asks frantically. "Just go up to him and ask what conditioner he uses?"  
Zayn shakes his head hopelessly. "Absolutely not. Buy him a treat or somethin', he's just got a drink."  
"What should I get?"  
Zayn shrugs. "Chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate."  
"Olly hates chocolate." Louis says.  
"Olly is a freak," Zayn replies. "Go buy him one of those chocolate molten biscuits, and get it warmed up."  
Louis stands up, nodding and fixing his hair. "Thanks," he says.  
Zayn flops back into his comfortable lounging position. "Just invite me to the wedding," he mutters as Louis heads up to the counter.  
He can't help but stare at Beautiful Stranger as he waits his turn to order. The other boy is folded up on one of the wooden chairs, scribbling in his journal and blowing inconsistently at his steaming tea.  
"What'll it be, laddie?"  
Louis' head snaps back to the counter, smiling pleasantly at the old woman at the register. "Yes, hi, can I please have one of those molten chocolate biscuits? Oh, and warmed up please."  
The woman smiles and nods, and within minutes Louis has the warm paper bag in his hands.  
This is it then, he thinks. Tell my mother I love her.  
"Um." Louis clears his throat slightly. Beautiful Stranger looks up suddenly, hand bumping his cuppa and splashing hot tea onto the sleeve of his jumper. "Oops." He says, in a deep, drawling voice that sends a shock to the pit of Louis' stomach.  
"Hi," he says. "I, uh. I bought this for you." He hands over the paper bag. He can feel Zayn's eyes watching them with amusement from the other end of the room.  
"Why?" The boy asks. "You don't know me."  
"I'd like to," Louis tells him.  
The boy grins a little. "Why?"  
"Dunno," Louis shrugs. "You just have those eyes. And I was feeling generous."  
The boy positively beams at this, dimples popping out. "I'm Harry," he says. "Would you like to sit?"  
Louis feels like all his dreams are coming true as he pulls out the opposite chair and sits down. "It's uh, chocolate. Hope you like it. Olly doesn't."  
Harry's dimples deepen further. "Is Olly your friend sitting over there?" He asks.  
Okay. So this means Harry was watching him before. Louis hopes this is a good sign.  
"No, no that's Zayn. Olly's just another mate." He says.  
"I see," Harry opens the bag and pulls out the melty biscuit. "Well I happen to love chocolate. Would you like to share it with me?"  
Louis grins, blushing despite himself. "Sure, yeah okay."  
He tries not to stare as Harry pulls apart the treat and melted chocolate coats his long fingers. "You still haven't told me your name," he says.  
"I'm Louis. Tell me Harry, why are you so ready to share your biscuit with a complete stranger?" He asks.  
Harry shrugs a little. "Same reason you bought it, I suppose." He says. "You just have those eyes." He grins, and Louis can feel himself melting.  
"How old are you, Harry?" He asks. "I really hope I'm not hitting on a sixteen year old."  
Harry looks slightly offended. He scoffs and replies, "I'm nineteen, actually. And you? You're not just a sugar daddy looking to pick up young men are you?"  
Now it's Louis' turn to give him a look. "Would you really mind if I were?" He asks.  
Harry blushes. "Um. Well. I suppose it would depend on how old you actually are..."  
Louis laughs, thinking this boy couldn't possibly be more endearing. "Relax, I'm only twenty one." He says.  
Harry lets out a breath. "Thank god," he says. "I'm not sure how my mother would feel about me having a sugar daddy before I'm out of uni."  
"Where do you go?" Louis asks.  
"Camberwell," Harry replies cheerfully.  
Louis' eyes widen. "Back up," he says. "You're telling me we go to the same school, and I've never met you?"  
Harry seems greatly amused by everything Louis says. He sucks his finger clean of chocolate and says, "You might have and forgot."  
Louis almost laughs. "No fucking way I'd ever forget meeting you." He says.  
Harry looks bashful, but grins nonetheless. "Ditto, blue eyes." He says.  
Louis pauses. "That a nickname?" He asks.  
"Well it's not your birth name," Harry responds cheekily.  
Louis thinks he might be in love. 

After ten minutes of talking (or flirting, really), Louis gets a text from Zayn saying that he's gonna head out.  
Louis turns back to see him waving from the door.  
"Hey," he calls over to him. "You leaving?"  
Zayn nods, stepping closer so he's not yelling. "I texted Liam and he wants me to come over... That all right? You seem like you'll be plenty occupied without me." He smiles at Harry who grins right back.  
"Yeah, yeah... Go get some, Zaynie." Louis tells him.  
Zayn rolls his eyes, and Louis blows him a kiss as he leaves.  
"You two seem close," Harry remarks.  
"Not as close as you might think," Louis replies.  
Harry raises an eyebrow. "Are you trying to imply you've never fucked him?" He asks. "Cuz I wasn't insinuating that."  
Louis grins. "Can I take you out to dinner?" He asks.  
"First a biscuit, now dinner? You sure you're not a sugar daddy?" Harry teases, but he's already closing his journal.  
Louis laughs. "If you want me to be, I'm sure I'd look good in a fur coat."  
"I'm sure you would." Harry agrees. They both stand up now, some unspoken agreement between them, and Louis quickly shoves his binder back in his bag from where he and Zayn were sitting before. "By the way," Harry says. "I didn't mean to imply-- like, Zayn could've fucked you, I guess."  
Louis smirks. "Nah, we're not like that." He says, holding the door for the other boy. "Besides, you were correct in assuming I'm a top."  
Harry grins, green eyes twinkling as he replies, "what a coincidence. I just so happen to be a bottom."  
The smirk he gets afterwards leaves Louis wondering why he hasn't yet been turned into a stag. 

Harry tells him about a fantastic taco place not too far from the cafe, so they walk there together, bumping hips and chatting about pointless things.  
They sit across from each other and Louis lets Harry order for him because he likes to show off the minimal Spanish he knows. "I like to learn new languages," he says. "It's a wonderful thought that I'd be able to communicate with people across the world."  
Louis grins and dips a tortilla chip in salsa. "How many languages do you know?" He asks.  
"Well, I'm not fluent in anything but English." Harry replies. "But I've learned how to say certain phrases in, like, six languages."  
"What phrases?"  
Harry looks pleased; like people don't usually ask him questions or care what he has to say. "I can ask where the toilets are," he says. "And warn people of a fire. I can also ask if they speak English and say I love you."  
Even if they weren't directed at him, Louis still feels a flutter in his chest at the words. "Convenient," he says. "Now you can hook up with foreign lads."  
Harry grins and rolls his eyes. "Do you like your tacos?" He asks.  
"A bit spicy," Louis admits. "But I'll make the sacrifice for you."  
"Are you always this flirty?" Harry asks, resting his chin in his hand.  
"No," Louis says. "Maybe. Sometimes. It depends on who I'm talking to, I suppose. And I don't really mean it most of the time..."  
"Do you mean it now?"  
Louis raises an eyebrow. "I bought you a biscuit and dinner," he says. "You tell me."  
Harry unfolds his napkin and dabs at the corner of his mouth before laying it across his lap. "I think you mean it," he says. "Because you blush when I say certain things, or if I touch my mouth."  
Louis blushes on cue. "I do not." He says defensively.  
Harry grins. "You're doing it right now," he says. "And I'm sure it'll get worse if I mention how incredibly uncomfortable it is to wear these jeans all day..."  
Louis just blushes harder, grinning down at his hands and shaking his head. "Y'know I don't usually do that," he says. "You must have some strange effect on me."  
"I'm honored," Harry says. "Shall we get fried ice cream?"  
"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Harold."  
"That's not my name."  
"It is now."  
And if Louis can make Harry's dimples show like that just by calling him a nickname, he's sure he can think of a few more. 

Once they've finished their dinner and dessert, Louis pays the bill. The waitress asks if they're together, and Louis says he's Harry's sugar daddy, which makes the other boy laugh so hard he nearly spills his drink again. 

It's dusk by the time they get back outside. The dusty sunset casts a dull glow across downtown, and somehow they find themselves wandering through the park before too long. It's especially chilly now, so they walk closer together to share body-heat (at least that's what Harry suggested).  
"Do you like the swings?" Louis asks.  
"For about five minutes. Then I get sick." Harry says, already running to claim one.  
Louis sits down on the one next to him, cold plastic seeping through his trousers in the way that only a child is familiar with.  
"So," Harry turns so he can watch Louis as he swings back and forth slowly. "Tell me more about you."  
"What would you like to know?"  
"Anything." Harry's dimples make it easy to picture him as a little kid, swinging high until his toes trace the clouds. "Everything. What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
Louis laughs. "Am I not grown up already?" He asks.  
Harry shakes his head. "I know I'm not. Thank god. Adults are so boring."  
Louis grins and nods slowly. "I guess... I mean, it's not what I'm studying right now. It's kinda stupid, but--"  
"S'not stupid."  
"You haven't heard it yet."  
"Doesn't matter."  
Louis feels his chest warm, and he wonders where this boy's been all his life. "All right. Well. I kinda wanna be a singer..."  
Harry's face lights up. "Sing for me," he says. "Please?"  
Louis doesn't even try to argue. He knows he'd lose anyways. "All right, um..." He takes a breath and starts humming the beginning of a Script song he knows by heart. He can feel Harry's eyes on him as he sings, and it just feels natural when Harry joins in on the chorus. Louis is shocked by how well the other boy can sing-- which makes no sense really, because his voice is already so beautiful. When they finish together in perfect harmony, Louis looks at him in awe. "You didn't say you could sing," he says. "Shit, Harry, is there anything you can't do?"  
"I can't act." Harry says seriously. "And I can't say I'm that good at football either."  
Louis laughs. "I love football," he says.  
Harry grins at him. "Your voice is lovely," he says. "I think you should go for it, if you wanna be a singer. I believe in you."  
At these words Louis' swing stops abruptly, shoes skidding in the dirt. "You do?" He asks softly.  
"Of course. You could do anything in the world if you want it bad enough." Harry replies.  
Louis isn't known to be an emotional person. He's always been the one to make a joke and brush it off, whatever it is, pretending that it doesn't affect him. But something about the honesty of Harry's voice, and the way his eyes are so full of warmth, Louis suddenly feels the need to look away to collect himself. "Okay," he says. "If I go for it and crash and burn, I'm blaming you all right?"  
Harry smiles and shakes his head. "That's not how you'll get anywhere," he says. "You can't just blame the easiest person for when things go wrong. You have to trust yourself... And when you're up on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans, just remember that I knew you could do it."  
Louis scrubs at his face, letting out a weak-sounding chuckle. He stands up and offers his hand down to the other boy. "Walk with me again?" He asks.  
Harry can see the shininess to his eyes, can hear the way his voice catches in his throat. He takes Louis' hand and slips off the swing. "Yeah," he says. 

They walk until there's only a small stream of light filtering through the play-set. The park is pretty much abandoned by now, just them and a few stragglers as the night approaches quickly.  
"Harry," Louis says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. "When did you know you were gay?"  
"Eleven," Harry replies. "Had a crush on a boy in primary school. How about you?"  
Louis makes a sound of amusement, but it's slightly bitter. "Took me much longer," he says. "Was in denial 'till about fifteen. Then it took me three years to come out to anyone."  
Harry frowns. "I'm sorry." He says. "I know how that feels, despite having figured things out at an earlier age. Didn't come out to anyone besides my mum and sister until I was sixteen."  
Louis nods thoughtfully. "Harry?" He asks again.  
"Yes, Louis?"  
"I'm afraid I haven't been in many proper relationships... Or, really any. And I'm not really sure what's happening between us, but would it be moving too quickly if I kissed you? I kinda ruin things that way sometimes."  
Harry stops walking and puts his hands on Louis' shoulders. "You couldn't ruin anything by kissing me," he says. "So please do."  
Louis nods. He slowly backs the other boy against a tree, hand sliding into his curls. They're just as silky as he thought they'd be. He makes a mental note to ask Harry about the conditioner later, then stands on his toes to meet Harry's height, tilting his head to slot their mouthes together.  
Kissing Harry is better than he could have ever imagined. His lips are soft and warm, lengthy body pressing against his own, and Louis can feel something click inside of him, like suddenly everything is right. Harry must feel it too because his hands come up to hold Louis' face, thumbs sweeping his hair back. He sighs into the kiss and Louis has to lean into him so he doesn't lose his balance.  
When they finally break for air, Harry is grinning ear-to-ear. "You're quite wonderful," he says in that drawling tone. His hand moves down to interlace their fingers, squeezing reassuringly, and Louis finally allows himself to breath.  
"So are you," he says. "Wow. I didn't... Expect it to feel like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Home."  
Harry leans forward and kisses him again. "I did." He whispers. "You just have those eyes."  
Now it's Louis' turn to grin, hand squeezing back just as tightly. "It's getting dark," he says. "Suppose we should keep walking." He bites his lip, not pulling his face away just yet.  
Harry nods slowly. "Suppose we should." He agrees, pushing the hair back from Louis' face again.  
Louis steps back, keeping their fingers tangled together, and they start back down the path towards the street. 

By the time they've made it back to the dorms, Louis realizes they live in different places, and they'll have to part shortly.  
Unless of course, they don't.  
"Harry?" Louis asks as they approach the first set. "Like I said before, I'm not all that experienced in what's acceptable for a first date, so, uhh--"  
"Fuck society, please invite me in. Like I said before, these jeans are awfully tight and I could use a little help getting them off."  
If Louis had any doubts before, they all went flying out the window. "All right, yeah, fuck. C'mon then,"  
He leads Harry up the steps to his dorm and fumbles with the key for a minute before finally getting the door open.  
"We have to be kinda quiet," he says. "I have a roommate; Niall. He was out all night last night though, which means he studied all day today--"  
"Which means he's asleep now. Got it. I'm in uni too, remember?" Harry finishes for him, grinning.  
Louis nods and open his bedroom door. "Right. C'mere," he pulls Harry inside, locking the door behind them just in case, then wraps his hands around his neck and kisses him. He makes a small sound of pleasure, tugging at the curls at the base of Harry's neck.  
He thought they might go slow their first time (if there ever was one) but that's apparently not the case now. He struggles with one hand to unbutton his jeans, and thankfully Harry jumps in to help because it was taking much too long. Louis then tugs his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before his underwear are being yanked down, and an audible gasp can be heard from the other boy.  
"Fuck," Harry says. "You're actually gorgeous. And you're already hard."  
Louis blushes a little. "Yeah, I've always had that problem..."  
"Problem? Fuck, I think it's hot." Harry says easily, tilting down to kiss his neck. Louis moans as a bruise is sucked into his skin, walking backwards until his calves bump into the bed-frame.  
"Wait," Louis gets out. "I need you to be naked too now."  
Harry smirks and shimmies out of his jumper, next stepping out of his jeans and pants, folding them and placing them on the floor.  
Louis is speechless. The other boy has a long, pale torso, soft hips and thick biceps inked with a large ship.  
"It matches my compass tattoo," he says, holding up his arm.  
Harry grins. "Guess I'm supposed to follows you home, then." He says.  
Louis chuckles and lets his eyes pan down the rest of his body.  
Harry's cock is just as pretty as the rest of him, which is really saying something considering how pretty this boy is. He's only half-hard though, and Louis frowns, stepping forward and wrapping his hand around the other boy.  
Harry sucks in a breath, letting it out in a low moan. Louis strokes him lazily and doesn't stop until he's fully hard and leaking against his tummy.  
"Lay down then," he says. "I'll get the things." Harry climbs up onto the bed. Louis sets to work retrieving the lube and a condom, then joins him in the sheets, marveling at the way Harry looks spread out on them.  
He coats his fingers in lube, and Harry pulls up his knees expectantly. "Shouldn't take long," he says. "I fingered myself this morning."  
Louis almost chokes on air as he brings his digits down to tease Harry's hole. He pushes one in almost instantly, and he's still so tight that Louis can't help but ask, "are you sure?"  
Harry smirks again. "Pretty sure." He says. "Was almost late to class because of it."  
A flurry of heat is sent to the pit of Louis' stomach. He pushes his finger in all the way, pumping it in and out and listening to the way Harry's breath catches. When he nudges against the other boy's prostate, Harry's leg jerks and he says, "gimme another, c'mon Louis. I want you."  
Louis obliges and adds another finger alongside the first, scissoring them slightly. Harry's eyes flutter closed and his bottom lip catches between his teeth. "You ready, babe?" He asks after a few seconds.  
Harry nods. "Yeah. Lemme--" he sits up a little. "Lemme put the condom on you."  
Louis hands him the little package and sits back, watching as he tears it open with his teeth. Harry strokes him a few times, then leans down to take the head into his mouth, sucking tightly and sliding his tongue across the slit. Louis' head falls back and he moans loudly. "Fuck, Harry." He whines.  
"Be quiet, love." Harry replies. "Don't wanna wake your roommate." He then rolls the condom down Louis' length, coating his hand with lube and stroking him a few more times.  
Louis pushes forward to kiss him, and Harry falls into pliancy, lifting his legs to rest on the other boy's shoulders.  
"You ready?" Louis asks after lining himself up.  
"Fuck me," Harry groans. "Please."  
Louis pushes in then, pausing to let Harry adjust to the stretch. He's fucking tight and Louis' never felt anything so good and so hot. When Harry nods his assurance, he starts to move, rocking his hips back before slamming forward again. He takes a mental picture of the way Harry's lips part, eyes going glossy, and memorizes the way his breathing sounds when Louis finds his prostate again.  
Harry lets out a low moan. "Faster," he mutters.  
Louis grips the headboard with one hand, picking up his pace. Harry's toes are curling and his heels are pressing into Louis' back, pulling him even closer, and the sound of their skin slapping together echoes through the dark room.  
"Oh, yeah, fuck." Harry groans, obviously no longer caring if he's quiet or not. "Louis, Louis-- faster,"  
Louis is overwhelmed by the sound of Harry moaning his name. He somehow manages to go even faster, head spinning and tummy twisting, and the headboard bumps against the wall. "M'getting close," he mutters.  
Harry's hands move down to wrap around his neck. "C'mon babe," he encourages. "Come on.... Come for me Louis,"  
Louis whimpers and buries his face in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry's hands slide over his bum, squeezing lightly as he continues, "you look so fucking good, Louis. C'mon. Come inside me."  
He pinches Louis' nipples, and that's all it takes to have him coming hard, letting out a choked sob. He slumps against Harry's chest but continues to thrust weakly, wrapping a hand around the other boy's cock and tugging messily, spreading precome around the head with his thumb.  
The double stimulation is all too much for Harry. He tightens his fingers in Louis' hair, moaning his name as he comes all over his tummy and chest.  
Louis stops moving now. He lays still on top of the other boy, their chests rising and falling together.  
"Fuck," Harry says after a minute. "That was incredible."  
Louis rolls to the side, a slick sound as he pulls out, and reaches for something to wipe them up. "You're tellin' me," he says, voice scratchy. He cleans Harry gently before doing the same to himself, and nestles back into his side. "Really hope that wasn't the only time we ever do that." He says.  
"Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Harry asks. "Or just to be your occasional hook-up?"  
Louis chuckles. "Boyfriend," he says. "You're much more than a good fuck."  
Harry smiles and kisses the top of his head. "Then yes. I will be your boyfriend."  
"That was easier than I thought relationships were supposed to be," Louis muses, pulling the sheets over them. He hears the heater click on and sighs contently.  
"I guess it's as hard as you make it." Harry says.  
Louis grins a little. "I can make it hard," he says.  
Harry laughs, a bit too loudly considering the quality of the joke, and let's his fingers stroke down Louis' arm. "You sure can." He says, then he yawns. "Got class in the afternoon tomorrow."  
"Me too," Louis says. "Which means we'll have time for pancakes and blowjobs tomorrow morning." He can feel the other boy relaxing next to him, heartbeat slowing down and breathing finally evening out.  
Harry grins. "Louis?" He asks.  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Do you believe in soul-mates?"

This time Louis doesn't hesitate in answering.  
"Yeah. I do."


End file.
